


[podfic] Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.

by blackglass, carboncopies, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, silverandblue



Category: DCU, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Crack, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Five times Batman and Bruce Wayne were roommates.
Relationships: Batman/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[podfic] Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541156) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 

**Coverartist: ** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** multi-voice podfic, Crack, 5 Times, POV Outsider, News Media, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020

**Length:** 00:04:48  
  
**Download**** Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Don't%20Bring%20Me%20Down,%20Bruce._.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
